


Cuckolding: Leia betrays Han Solo with Lando (Interracial)

by ellarosebooks



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Cuckolding, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarosebooks/pseuds/ellarosebooks
Summary: Lando Calrissian betrays Han Solo and his company. While Solo is forced to meet with Vader, Lando takes Princess Leia to his bedroom. There, he disabuses all her fantasies about Solo being the knight in shining armour. Leia takes her revenge. And it's sweet. Dark chocolate sweet.
Kudos: 4





	Cuckolding: Leia betrays Han Solo with Lando (Interracial)

"I'm sorry Han," Lando says, accompanied by storm troopers at both of his sides.  
"I always knew I couldn't trust you,"  
Han lunges forward, but a storm trooper gets between him and Lando, pointing his gun at his chest.  
"Alright, alright, easy. I'm cool."  
The storm troopers stand still, waiting for Lando's command. "Yeah," Lando chuckles, "He's cool. Don't worry about Leia," he says, "I'll take care of her."  
"Don't you--" The door closes and Solo is locked in the dining room with Vader.  
"Where are you taking me?" Leia demands.  
"You'll see."  
They turn a few corners and Lando waves behind him. The storm troopers follow the order and disperse.  
"That's not a wise move," Leia smirks.  
"And why is that?"  
"I got a few tricks up my sleeve."  
"I know," he said, stopping in front of a door and punching in a special code. The shuttle door opens. Inside is a spacious white room. In the center, there is a huge bed with poles at each corner.  
"So," Lando said, "Come in."  
They walk to it and stand a short distance away. "What is this?" Leia says, feigning disgust. But Lando can see through her conservative upbringing.  
"This, it's nothing. Take it easy, how about some wine?"  
Leia looks around at an empty room and raises her judgemental brow.  
Lando chuckles at her personality and punches a few codes in his watch. "You may want to step back."  
"Step back, why--" The floor beneath Leia opens up. She steps away in time. A table appears with champagne in an ice bucket and two wine glasses. "The finest in the galaxy, would you care to try some?"  
"And what if I disagree? You're going to put me in prison?"  
Lando doesn't take the bait and opens the bottle. He can't help but notice Leia eyeing how he handles the large bottle. She massages her neck. He offers once again, but she straightens up and refuses. He takes his wine glass and turns his back to her.  
"What do you see in him, anyway?" he says, "He's cocky."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh come on, I can tell from a mile away you want him. Have you had him yet? Ah, you haven't, I see. Well, that's a first. He's usually quick with the girls. How long have you known him for?"  
"Quick? What do you mean? And why does that matter?"  
"I hate to break it to you, Princess," he smirks, "But Han is kind of a player with the ladies. Don't believe me?"  
"He wouldn't have the time. I've seen him. He's so busy with work."  
He punches a few codes in his watch and a monitor appears from a wall. A slideshow starts of him and Han Solo. They are at various intergalactic parties with both aristocrats and slaves. Solo is seen in several photos, drunk as a skunk, with at least two busty slave women in each photo. Lando, on the other hand, looks controlled and dapper.  
Leia begins to tear up, stepping towards the screen, realizing how foolish she was. "I fell for it. I fell for every single word," she said, crying now.  
Lando walks over to Leia, his chest against her back, and catches her before she collapses. She turns and cries on his shoulder, and he comforts her by smoothing out her white girl hair and stroking her back. "Come on, here," he says, gently, gesturing to the wine.  
Instead, Leia takes his glass, downs it in full, and storms to the table for seconds, surprising even Lando about what's to come.


End file.
